legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P5/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen in their living room as they plan their next move) Richie: You wanna send us out? Alex: Yes. Miles: You sure it should just be the five of us? I think we could use more guys. Erin: Going in with all of us would be too much of a risk. With the amount of Villains present, you guys should be able to handle yourselves. Omega: I hope you're right. Kiro: The Bio Scan revealed that Momo is potentially being held on the third floor of the building. Once you're inside you're gonna try and take the elevator up to that floor and get her out. Richie: You got it man. Mina: Omega, please be careful out there. Omega: I can handle it Mina, don't worry. Richie: Well this should be fun! Miles: Alright then! Izuku, you ready? Izuku: You know it man! Richie: Alright! Let's go! (The group leaves and starts to head down to the city. The group is seen as Richie is seen shrunk down as he rides on Izuku's shoulder eating a sandwich) Miles: Richie, where did you get that? Richie: I made it earlier. Miles: Did you shrink it? Richie: Yeah. I got small throwing disks that shrink anything they land on. Izuku: You enjoying the view? Richie: Dude, the world is so much cooler from this size! Everything is so big! Miles: I'd imagine so man. Richie: So Izuku, or is it Deku? I've heard them call you that earlier so is that a preferred name or would it be the other way around? Izuku: Oh you can do either, it doesn't really matter to me man. Richie: Alright. Uraraka: Deku's just a little nickname we give him. It's also his hero name! Richie: You picked that as a name? Are you okay man? Izuku: It's a long story. I'll tell you about it when we get home! Richie: Nice. (Richie then looks over at the others) Richie: So, let me get this one straight. Miles: What is it? Richie: This is Deku, you're Spider-Man, that's Omega, and she's....Uhhhh... Uraraka: Oh. My Hero name is Uravity. Richie: Uravity? Uraraka: My quirk is called Zero Gravity. I touch something and make it lose its gravity. Richie: Oh yeah now I remember! You're that kid Bakugo wiped the floor with that one time! Uraraka: Yeah...Exactly. Richie: So you specialize in recues too right? Miles: Wait, you're going into rescue? Richie: I mean, it's not my forte, but I decided why not just go all out with my skill? I already did save an entire family from a burning house back in Mexico. Miles: Wait you did? How? Richie: My Gift of course! Super strength comes in handy when it comes to lifting burning debris from on top of a screaming child. Izuku: What?! Richie: Yeah, it was pretty intense. But I still managed to save everyone! Miles: How many people were in there? Richie: Seven! Miles: Damn! Dude you're insane with all this skill! I still remember when you used to be one of the lowest in class but that vacation really helped you out! Richie: Well it helps when your sister shares the same Gift with you! Miles: Oh yeah I forgot! She's one of the highest ranking heroes in the M.A! Richie: Yeah man! She taught me everything I know! Izuku: You're sister? Richie: You telling me you've never heard of The Wasp? Miles: Oh yeah she's that Gifted that works out of Mexico! She brought down that entire Shadow Crime Syndicate single handedly! Richie: Yeah! She was stuck in a room with about twenty guys and they were all in handcuffs in under thirty seconds! Izuku: The Wasp? Oh wait a minute! *Pulls out his book* Ah right I did hear about her, and that Shadow Crime Syndicate. It was on the news for days. Uraraka: That's amazing! Richie: When I went back to Mexico, I told her about all my troubles in school and she helped me out with my practice! Miles: What did you have to do? Richie: I saved a bunch of people, stopped a gang war, brought down a rising crime family and I beat The Rhino! Miles: You did what?! Uraraka: Who's the Rhino? Richie: Oh let me tell you he- Izuku: Um guys? Should we go rescue Momo now? Richie: Oh yeah! Building should be around here some- ???: When are we moving in boss? (The heroes stop as they look down the street and see a group of masked men outside the building in an alleyway) Miles: The hell? ???: You boys will be following my lead. Once we're inside, kill every League member you find. I want no survivors. Izuku: It's more of those men. Uraraka: I guess this proves that they're not just a single group, they're a full blown gang. ???: Sir, isn't one of The Defenders being held here as well? ???: Yes. Find her and kill her as well men. Izuku: So it's true. These guys are after The League as well. Richie: And it sounds like they want your friend dead as well. ???: So Stone, we moving in or not? Miles: Stone. That's the guy who those robbers said was their leader. Stone: We move in now. Stick together and make sure nothing gets out alive. (The men start to approach the building before they kick through the door and enter) Richie: Come on, we gotta stop them! (The heroes run after the men as they enter the building) Miles: Well Richard, sounds like you're about to follow in your sister's footsteps for real this time. Richie: I know! It's weird. Izuku: When we find the men, we should see if we can question one of them. Miles: Good idea. Figure out who this "Stone" guy is. ???: I figured you kids would be here. (The heroes look ahead as they find Venom standing before them as he finishes breaking a masked man's neck) Miles: Venom! Agent Venom: I should've known that if these guys were gonna show up, Defenders wouldn't be far behind. So let me guess, you're here for the girl aren't you? Miles: That's right. Though beating you would be a nice bonus. Agent Venom: Oh the spider thinks he can win. Ha! *Throws the dead masked man away* Omega: You're gonna regret taking one of our own Agent. Agent Venom: You know it's kinda funny Omega, I think you seem to forget what this Targhul did to your friends last time. Miles: Like it matters no- ???: Stop right there. (Another masked man armed with a handgun approaches Venom with the gun pointed to his head) ???: Now I've got you, you slimy bug! (Venom stares at the man before a tendril suddenly bursts through the man's chest, causing his gun to discharge into the ceiling as the tendril is removed) Agent Venom: I swear you Marked Ones never cease to amaze me with your stupidity. Miles: Marked Ones? So that's what they call themselves. Agent Venom: Anyway, I've had fun with our little chat but I need to go deal with a few Marked Ones. Have fun going through the building after your friend. But do try and hurry, I'll give you kids only a few minutes before I come after you to end your pathetic lives. (Richie regrows as he leaps from Izuku's shoulder) Richie: Never one to deny a challenge! Agent Venom: Perfect! Then you kids should have fun. Although my colleagues won't be as forgiving as me so you should be a bit careful with them. Izuku: We planned on that being the case. Agent Venom: Well then, I'll leave you kids alone for now. But remember, you only have a few minutes! So chop chop! (Agent Venom walks off as the heroes look at each other) Izuku: You guys said the 3rd floor right? Miles: That's the most likely place. Omega: Well let's get moving then. Uraraka: Let's make sure to stay together. We should have a better chance that way right? Richie: Good idea. If we're gonna be going through League members and Marked Ones, sticking together would be our best bet. Miles: Then let's find that elevator and get moving! (The heroes run off into the building as they search for the elevator) Miles: Keep your eyes open, it should be around here somewhere! Richie: There! (The heroes stop an elevator up ahead) Omega: Perfect! Our job just got a whole lot easier! (The heroes all get inside the elevator and the door closes. Inside the elevator as it goes up, the heroes find themselves kinda cramped) Izuku: Ah! Richie your elbow is in my ribs! Richie: Well tell Omega to stop crushing me! Omega: Hey I can't help it if I'm big! Uraraka: AHH! WHO'S TOUCHING ME!? Miles: I think my arm just went numb! Richie: I can't even shrink my way out of this. This is a new definition of hell for me! Izuku: This was a bad idea! Miles: No shit! Uraraka: Seriously who's touching me!? Someone has their hand on my- (DING) Richie: Oh thank god. (The elevator opens and the heroes all manage to get out) Richie: I've had better elevator rides in my life. Miles: No kidding! ???: Hey did you hear that? (The heroes look down the hall as footsteps are heard) Omega: Crap! Marked Ones! Izuku: We should try and take them out. Miles: If personal experience is to be taken into account, they shouldn't be heavily armed. Omega: We got this! (The Marked Ones leave the darkness and see the heroes) Marked One #1: Hey! Richie: Oh hey! What's up guys? Masked One #1: SHOOT THEM!! (Miles shoots webs at their faces blinding them, Omega uses a tendril to smack them and knock them down) Richie: Nice one. Miles: Room should be just ahead. Let's keep moving. (The heroes walk down the hall as they approach the room) Miles: This is it! Richie: Stand back. (Richie kicks the door down as the heroes find Momo as Stone holds her at gunpoint) Stone: Well well, this is a surprise Defenders. Miles: You! Izuku: Stay away from her! Stone: Any closer and I'll blow her brains out! ???: No. (Agent Venom oozes from the cracks in the wall armed with a handgun as he aims at Stone's head) Agent Venom: You're the one who's about to get their brains blown out Stone. Stone: You think you can beat me Venom? Agent Venom: You trying to test me? Stone: Take your shot Agent. See if it- (Venom fires a shot at Stone's head, but the bullet instead falls to the floor on impact, doing no damage) Agent Venom: Hm, why am I not surprised about that? I guess you do live up to the name. Stone: You know it Venom. Miles: He's got stone skin?! Omega: I thought that grey stuff was just his armor! Stone: Well now, what should we do now Venom? It seems that your little firearm isn't gonna cut it. (Venom drops his pistol as his hand becomes a small blade) Agent Venom: There's more than one way to cut through someone's armor. Momo: Guys?! Stone: Shut up you! I can still end your life right here and- (A tendril suddenly smacks Stone through the wall as Venom draws it back) Miles: Venom? Agent Venom: You kids still have time left before I kill you. Now take your friend and run before I change my mind. Richie: Uhh okay? (Omega created a bladed Tendril as he slices the stuff holding Momo, setting her free) Miles: Momo come on! Momo: Okay. (Momo joins the heroes as they run out of the room. Stone then jumps back over as he charges Venom) Stone: Alright, you asked for it! I'm gonna make sure you and that Targhul on you both die! Agent Venom: Oh I've already taken that precaution. (The heroes are seen leaving the building as they head away from the building. They then head to the outskirts of the city as Miles places a beacon at the building's location for the police) Miles: Well, he seemed like he was being merciful today. Izuku: Yeah. That would have been bad. Uraraka: You all right Momo? Momo: Aside from a headache, I think so. Omega: Well that's good. Momo: Who's the new guy? Richie: Richie Adams. But you can call me Richard or Ant-Man. Miles: He's a friend from school and our newest member. Momo: Well that's good. Izuku: Well we should get home. The others might get worried if we stay out too late. Omega: Good idea. Let's go. (The heroes start to head back home. As they walk Izuku is shown as a black gooey substance in seen oozing through his costume as he walks not noticing) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts